1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external connection device for placing and connecting a storage device, and more particularly, to an external connection device with a mesh area that is formed with a plurality of meshes to lower the temperature of the storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data is recorded in digital form for rapid and convenient transmission. As quantities of digital data increase, kinds of digital data storage devices (such as hard disks, CD-ROM drives, or memory cards) appear continually. External connection devices provide an interface for conveniently replacing and installing the storage devices.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram showing an external connection device 10 according to prior art. The external connection device 10 holds a hard disk and provides electric energy and a transmission interface to the hard disk. The external connection device 10 comprises a housing 12 and the hard disk is installed in the housing 12. The external connection device 10 further comprises a transmission interface for controlling data access to and from the hard disk, and a DC power input terminal electrically connected to a power supply for providing electric energy. Besides having a data I/O port and a DC power input terminal at the rear side, the housing 12 is airtight. When operating, redundant heat generated by the hard disk will reduce stability and lifetime of the hard disk.